


Keep Her Around

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley ponders having Sasha around again.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 4
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Keep Her Around

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during Sasha’s hiatus in 2019.
> 
> Prompt: The Hermit

Bayley was fine with Sasha not being around. She didn’t have to hear Sasha curse Becky under her breath or worry about Sasha stabbing her in the back again. But Bayley was told to get in contact with Sasha in case Bayley needed a partner for a tag match.

Bayley knew Sasha loved her. Maybe Bayley could twist Sasha’s love for her to her advantage. She did want to reclaim the Women’s Tag Team titles at least one more time. And there were nights she didn’t want to be alone.

Bayley groaned. She needed Sasha, at least for the moment.


End file.
